The present invention relates generally to the field of firearms, and more particularly to a device for disabling a firearm.
Auto-loading, automatic, and semi-automatic firearms have been in use for many years in the United States and throughout the world. Firearms are used by law enforcement personnel, military personnel, and individuals for various purposes such as, for example, self-defense, target shooting, and sport shooting, to name a few. One of the more popular models for auto loading handguns is found in the commonly referred to Model 1911 .45 caliber handgun (M-1911). Other types of semi-automatic or auto-loading firearms have also become popular over the years and are widely used. Given the availability of these firearms to the general public, one aspect of these firearms that has received much attention and debate over recent years has been the design of safety and locking devices. These devices are designed to prevent the accidental discharge or firing of the weapon.
One example of a design of a safety lock for a handgun is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,779 to Pack. This patent describes a safety lock having a cam surface positioned below the bottom end of a shaft of a plunger. The plunger shaft extends through the internal spring. When the safety lock is engaged, the bottom end of the plunger shaft is blocked by the cam surface, thereby preventing the hammer from being cocked. The safety lock also defines a recess coaxial with the plunger shaft when the safety lock is disengaged. The recess allows downward movement of the plunger shaft as the hammer is cocked when the safety mechanism is disengaged. The '779 patent represents just one example of many types of prior art safety devices.
Although there have been many attempts to design safe and effective safety devices for firearms in the prior art, there remains a need for a mechanism that addresses the deficiencies in the prior art devices. For example, many prior art safety devices require substantial modifications to the components of the firearm in order for the safety device to work properly. In addition to substantial modifications to the firearm components, another problem with the prior art safety devices is that substantial modifications must be made to the frame of the firearm in order to accommodate the position of the safety device. Thus, for some safety devices, it is not feasible or even possible to retrofit an existing firearm with the device. Also, some prior art safety devices are comprised of several complex components, dramatically increasing the cost and effort of manufacturing, installing, and using the safety device.
The above describes just a few of the problems that exist with respect to devices designed to facilitate the safe use and handling of firearms. What is needed is a safety device that is enabled and disabled by the user in a safe, efficient and reliable manner. The device should be readily adaptable to installation in a variety of firearms. The device should also be readily adaptable for use in retrofitting an existing firearm, and in the manufacture and design of new firearms. The present invention satisfies these needs, among others.